I somehow never left your side
by Manicewriter88
Summary: After Tails kills himself, Sonic and Amy run off, not at the same time both to start 2 new lives apart, but fate has was to bring people bck together all Sonic characters belong to Sega
1. Chapter 1

Hello to whoever is reading this...here I am sitting in study hall yes I do all my stories in study lol anywho I had this Idea about 5minuits before im writing this so I hope you like it

It was too much for them all, Eggman was finally beaten and killed, there are no more enemies threatening the world, which is now a true peace.

Sonic was running to his friend Tails's house to say thinks for his 18-birthday gift. Tails made a new pair of shoes for him which were able to make Sonic go about twice as fast as he used to

Sonic, being faster then he usually is wasn't paying to much attention and ran into a familiar pink hedgehog sending her flying Sonic seeing this ran as fast as he could to catch her before she hit the ground

"Amy are you ok?" sonic asked

Amy looked up to see Sonic caring her "y-yea im ok. Whets the rush?"

"Oh I have to say thanks to Tails for making me these shoes" Sonic said with a smile

"Oh.ok mind if i tag along?" Amy asked

"Not at all" Sonic replied

They were at Tails's house at no time, Sonic knocked at the door and he waited, no answer so he knocked again "he must be in his workshop" Sonic reached into his glove and pulled out a key

"Sonic you're really not going to break into his house are you?!?" Amy asked in shock

"Its ok Amy he gave me this key so I could get in if he was in the workshop" Sonic unlocked the door and walked inside

"Tails ya here?" Amy said to no one in particular

They both went into the workshop and saw he wasn't there but his plane was

"Well that's odd he takes his plane everywhere he goes" Sonic said confused

"He's probably sleeping" Amy said

Sonic walked back up the stairs and knocked on Tails's door "hey bud ya awake?" no answer...sonic slowly opened the door and to his horror Tails lay on the ground in a puddle of blood. A bloody knife in one hand and a piece of paper in the other

Amy gasped and covered her mouth like she was gonna puke

Sonic stood there in utter shock, he slowly reached for the piece of paper and pulled it form Tails's dead hand

It read

Dear friends by the time you read this you can see im already dead, im sorry I had to leave you all but it was just to hard to live without Cosmo

_Sonic im sorry that I never said goodbye and im sorry I had to leave you like this, loosing Cosmo and the rest of everyone else over the years was too much for me_

_I wish you all the best please don't follow me to where I am, you're all strong, and I just was to week_

_Your friend forever Tails._

Sonic was crying as he read this and fell to his knees and cried over the young kitsune's dead body

A week has passed and so has the funeral Sonic is stuck in a deep depression

"Oh sometimes I worry about him" Amy said to Knuckles who was sitting on top of the master emerald

"Sonic is strong even though he lost his best friend im sure he'll pu-" Knuckles stopped mid sentence and pulled out a shot gun he had behind his back "RELIECE MY EMERALD YOU LITTLE BASTERED" Knuckles said aiming the gun

Amy covered her head with her hands "Knuckles this is crazy please don't kill me!!" Amy was begging for her life

Knuckles looked up to see Amy cowering in fear "Amy not you him!" Knuckles pointed to a but on his emerald

Amy stood there wide-eyed as the bug flew off and Knuckles tried to shoot it (which he couldn't hit)

"Knuckles your crazy, im gonna go check up on sonic ok?" Amy said

"Ok Amy see ya around" Knuckles said and Amy left

Amy stood on Sonic's front door stem and rang the doorbell Sonic opened the door to see her standing there "oh hey Amy" Sonic said in a sad voice

"Hey sonic, still sad?" Amy said

Sonic let out a sigh "I just can't believe he did that" Sonic said as her opened the door wider so Amy could come in

"Sonic just because he killed himself doesn't mean you should" Amy said

"I really wasn't planning on doing that" Sonic replied

"Sonic, sometimes the best way to fell better about something is to talk about it" Amy said in a caring voice

"I-I just cant Amy you will never understand what he meant to me, he was like my brother, and now he's gone forever" Sonic said starting to cry

Amy gave Sonic a hug and kiss "Sonic I'm here for you please don't leave us"

"Amy...I have no choice" Sonic picked up a small bag that held about $1,000 a few pairs of socks and other things

"Sonic please. I don't know what I would do without you" Amy said crying into Sonic's shoulder

"Amy im sorry but I have to start over, im sure we'll meet again if you really love me, you'll forget about me and move on ok" Sonic said

Amy was really crying now "Sonic I cant do that you know I cant"

"Amy im sorry for this to" Sonic stepped back a bit

"Sorry for wha-" Amy was cut off as Sonic's fist slammed into her stomach sending her to the floor knocked out

"Goodbye Amy. I'll ever forget you"

Sonic ran out of his planning never to return.

To be continued...

_Omg Sonic is leaving forever what will happen when Amy wakes up and will everyone ever be the same since Tails and Sonic are gone, all this will be answered in the next chapter_


	2. Chapter 2

Ok well not much to say I hope you like chapter 2 

Amy wakes up to see Sonic has left but she sees a note on his door, she pulls it off and it reads

To Whom It May Concern: I Sonic T. Hedgehog have left and never plan to retun, no im am not going to kill myself, but rather leave all my memories behind, we may never meet again, so I say my final farewell

_From your friend in time…Sonic_

Amy was gushing tears "n-no Sonic…you can't leave us all" Amy began to walk to the nearest person who cared about Sonic as a friend…Cream Amy stopped in front of her house relising that Cream was not home but went shopping with Vanilla "I've lost everybody I ever knew" she said starting to cry again "there's no point of me staying here either, so why stay?" Amy ran back home grabbed a few things just enough to live on and did one other thing, she went into her makeup kit and pulled out a large tube of white "quill" die. She filled the tub with water and poured all the die into the tub, after letting it all mix in she undressed herself and layed in the tub. After about 15 of dipping her head under to cover her head also she got out to see she was no longer pink but a gorges bright white, "I never knew I looked good in white she sad as he dried her new look/ She looked in her outfits and saw nothing but those red dresses "damn" but she dug and dug until she found a different outfit in the back of the closet it was a Black skirt that went just above her knees and a black top which didn't cover her stomach "this will have to do until I get new cloths" she told herself as she did and twirl looking in the mirror

Amy grabbed her stuff and headed to the train station

Amy walked up to the ticket booth "whets the farthest place this train station can take me?" She asked

"Well we go all the way to Green City" (in the story that half way across the country)

"Ok I'll have a ticket for Green City," She asked and pained for the tick and sat down waiting for the train

Meanwhile Sonic was running as fast as he could he never ran this fast in his life but realizing this he quickly stopped "my God what am I doing!?!" he said surprised at what he was doing he took his shoes off and looked at them "you two have been my friends for as long as I remember, but I cant keep you to, you guys hold to many memories" Sonic said to his shoes "goodbye" he said as he threw them as hard as he could and they landed in a ditch along the road. Sonic opened his bag and pulled out a pair of black shoes he let out a sigh and began to walk to a little store

"Hi there" the clerk said with a smile

"Hi do you have any hair of quill die?" Sonic asked

"Yes we do right over there," the clerk pointed to a shelf that had many colors

Sonic walked over to them, there was lots of colors red, green, blue, black, white, and orange

Sonic picked up a tube of red die "this will work" he said to himself he paid for it and left

Sonic went behind the store opened it and covered himself in the die "no more memories of me" He threw the empty tube out and looked at himself in a mirror that was lying in the trash "from now on Sonic is dead…. hello Shane the hedgehog"

Amy awoke to the sound of the train pulling in she stretched and got on the train

"Farewell old life" she said looking out the window watching the city start to disappear from sight

After the city was no longer in view she sat back in her chair and pulled out a magazine. She flipped through it until she came apon a review……about Sonic she read it to herself

Sonic the Hedgehog has been voted #1 bachelor this year saving the world countless times and still single Sonic or the "blue blur" as some call him can reach speeds up to-

Amy tore the piece out and ripped it to tiny bits "Sonic…why did you do this to me?" She said to herself and began to continue to read the magazine

Amy awoke in Green City at 3:00am she stumbled out of the train and looked at the city "wow, this is just what I was looking for in a city"

It was a very small city no bigger then 1000 residents Amy began to walk forward until he spotted a red hedgehog also looking at the city Amy walked up to him "excuse me sir…but do you know where I can find a apartment?" She asked

The Hedgehog turned around to see that it was Sonic but he had his quills more slicked down and they were a tad bit longer

Amy has also changed she still has her quills white but she grew them twice as long so they were down to her shoulders

"Im sorry mam but im new here as well and im also looking for an apartment" Sonic said

"I see hey can I ask what your name is?" Amy asked him

"My names So- I mean Shane" Sonic stuttered

"Shane. That's a cool name," Amy said with a smile

"Thanks…what's yours?" Sonic asked

"Mines.uhh.Sam" Amy spitted out the first name that came to her mind

"Sam…that name fits you well," Sonic said with a big smile

Amy blushed "thanks hey maybe we can find an apartment where were in the same building"

"Yea, that would be cool…you know Sam, you're the first person I really did talk to here"

"Same here" Amy replied

"Well I gotta go I have a lot to do see ya around Sam" sonic said as he ran but at the pace of a normal person/mobian

Amy sighed and began to look for an apartment.

To be continued…

_Isn't is amazing how Fate can bring a couple back together, but will they ever find out that Sam is Amy and Sonic is Shane? Well…..keep in touch._


	3. Chapter 3

Yay this is ch 3 - I hope your liking this story...its gonna be such a roller coaster rid, that you'll want to keep reading...I hope I can keep up with you XD any who ch3

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sonic walked down the road looking into the small town. This city was no bigger then a little country town with only about 1500 people and mobians

Sonic walked up to a news paper machine and bought a newspaper with a quarter he had in his pocket (yes there wearing cloths) he opened it to the advertisements and looked through the apartments, there wasn't many sense this was such a small town, only one to be exact but it was cheep

"It will have to do" Sonic said pointing at a room for rent he looked at the address and walked there, which wasn't to far

- - - - - - - - - - -

Amy was just looking through the small town trying to find someplace to live until she reached the apartment building "Open arms apartment complex" Amy read out the name "sounds lovely" she said with a smile and went in to see if there were any rooms she could rent

Amy walked into the building and then she saw a door that read _owners office _she tapped on the door and waited for a reply

An older looking man poked his head out of the door and said, "excuse me mam but I'll be right with you" and he shut the door again

Amy waited patiently until he opened the door again "ok Shane here's your kea and your room is #243" he said looking at no other then Sonic the hedgehog

Amy smiled seeing Sonic but she didn't know that "hey Shane" Amy said smiling

"Oh hey...Sam, you moving in here too?" Sonic questioned

"I hope to" she giggled

"Don't worry mam there's plenty of room here so come in and we'll desus a price" the older man said with a smile

"Ok see ya around Sam" Sonic said walking away in search of his room

Amy stepped into the office, which was painted a dark green color and had leather chairs

"Please take a seek and tell me. What brings you to Green city? I never seen you before" he said

"Im new here and I was hoping to start a new life. My old one didn't work out to well" Amy said in a sad tone

"Well don't worry. Mam everyone here is warm hearted" he said smiling "hell ya know what since your trying to start over I'll give you the first month of your new apartment room free ok?" the man said

"T-thank you so much" Amy said in a happy tone

"Ok mam here's your kea and you're in room #245," he said giving her the kea

"Um sir my I ask your name, since im gonna be here awhile" Amy asked

"Why of course my name is Robert, but just call me rob" he said writing out a few papers that were about Amy's room

"Ok Rob...my name is Am- I mean Sam" Amy said stopping her self from giving away her real name

"I knew you looked familiar...your Amy Rose from station square aren't you?" Rob said

Amy looked at him surprised "pleas Rob don't tell anyone my real name, my old life fell apart and if anyone knew my real name it would all be back again" She said

"Don't worry. Sam your secrete is safe with me" he said with a chuckle

"Thank you Rob," she said and she went to find her apartment

As soon as the door was closed Rob started talking to himself which Amy couldn't here "Wow Sonic and Amy both starting new lives away from each other, are together without them even knowing it...cant wait to se how this works out" he said with a chuckle and started watching TV

- - - - - - - - - -

Sonic finally found his room and put the kea in but before he turned the kea he saw Amy again

"Hey Sam he said...how did you get your room so fast?" Sonic said confused

"What it took me a good talk?" She said in reply

"Wasn't it hard to find your room I was Schering the halls looking for it?" Sonic asked

"Shane you know that the first number n you room number is the floor your on right?" She said

"Oops." He said scratching the back of his head "i didn't know that"

"Well i see you're by my room" Amy said with a small smile

"Yea...that's prity cool" Sonic said

Amy took her kea out and unlocked her door and stepped inside "see ya around Shane"

Sonic opened his door and went into his room to" you to Sam

Sonic shut the door behind him and looked at himself in the mirror "Sonic, are you falling for Sam?" he asked himself "I must be, should i ask her out. Or what?" he was talking to himself and it seemed like his reflection was talking back "you should ask her out, start completely over, she could help you" Sonic reflection seemed to talk back

"Ok i will" Sonic nodded to himself and slicked back his quills more with some more gell making then not as high up as they used to look like when they were blue, the gell also made his quills more messy and it seemed he had more the those few he had before

"Sonic old buddy i hope you know what your doing" he asked himself and walked out of his room over to Sam's room

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Lets go back in time)

"Ok Shane see ya around" Amy said as she shut her door

Amy giggled he's so cute, he's like sonic, maybe better, i never really knew Sonic though, he ran from me every time i saw him, c-could i be falling for him?" she sighed and said "sadly i think i am he's so nice, and he talks to me, I wish Sonic did that at lest

Just then Amy's door bell rang and she walked over to her door and asked "whose there?"

"Its my Shane" Sonic replied

Amy gladly opened the door "hey Shane what's up?" she said smiling

"Well Sam. I was wondering, were both new here and I was wondering if."

"If what?" she asked

"If we could go get a drink some time or something like that," Sonic said blushing

"Shane i would love to" she said

"Ok, when?" he asked

"How about in like 15min, i need to settle down from just moving and all that," she said

"Ok see ya in a bit" he said and let ands went into his room

Sonic closed the door and jumped around in happiness "yay were going for a drink...why am i so happy?" he asked himself and got ready

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Omg Sonic is dateing Amy, and Rob knows its Amy twists and turns are sure to follow (will update very soon)_


	4. Chapter 4

Yay ch 4. And yes they'll get hints of who Shane is and who Sam is…will they ever really find out..Well just keep reading

Sonic looked he over in the mirror making sure nothing was out of place on him. You see sonic has never gone on a date with anyone before so this was all very new to him, so he didn't want to make one mistake

"This is gonna be great" He kept telling himself as he brushed his teeth for the 5th time he rinsed and all that jazz, walked out of his room and over to Amy's.

Sonic knocked on the door and Amy soon answered "oh hey Shane, I see your ready to go, come in im almost ready" She said opening the door more so Sonic could come in

Sonic looked around in he apartment he saw it wasn't much different then his since there in the same building he didn't think much of it Sonic looked over at a small table by the TV there was a book with 2 letters on the front which read A.R.

"A.R.?" he asked him self

"Ok Shane im set" Amy said

Sonic turned around to see Amy wearing a pair of tight blue jeans and a black shirt, which also fit around her body. Sonic just stood there looking at her

"uhhh Shane you ok?" she said tilting her head

Sonic snapped out of it "yea im fine, you ready to go?" Sonic asked

"Amy giggled" of course "where are we gonna go?" She asked

"I don't really know, I was hoping we could find a coffee shop or something," he said

"That would be great," she said happily lets go

"Ok" Sonic said and they walked out the apartment building

Amy and Sonic walked down the roads looking in some stores

"Hey Sam, you don't mind if I do a little cloths shopping do you?" he said

"Only if I c an to, I only have like 2 pairs myself" she giggled

They both walked into a store and looked around. Amy found a shirt that showed her stomach she walked into a dressing room and came back out

"Hey Shane does this look good on me?" She asked

Sonic turned around and saw her "it looks great, hey where did you get that burse on your stomach?" he asked looking at her stomach

(Flash back)

"Im sorry for this Amy" Sonic said

"Sorry for wa-" Amy was cut off by Sonic punching her hard in the gut

(End flashback)

"Oh that, I ummm fell and landed on a rock" Amy said lying

"Oh ok, any who yea the shirt looks great" Sonic said

the two bought there things and left with some more clothes

"ok Shane lets loo for a coffee shop" Amy said

after about 10min of looking they found one

"joe's coffee shop….sounds right" Shane said as they walked in

"hi there" a blue cat said

"hi" Shane said as Amy and Sonic sat at the table

"what can I get you 2?" she asked

"ummmm I'll take a moca latie" Amy said

"and I'll just have some de-caf" Sonci said

"ok I'll be back soon with your coffee" She said and left to make it

"de-caff?" Amy asked

"yea you don't want to see me on coffee, I tend to be hyper" Sonci said and laughed alittle

"oh, ok.. any who Shane what city or town did yu come from before this?" Amy saked

"uhhhh…I came from" Sonc said trying to think of a city "I came from a town called Freedom" Sonci said lieing "how bout you?"

"me..i came from station square" Amy said sence she didn't want to lie

"I see, so why did you move?" Sonic asked

"someone brok my heart" Amy replied

"who would do something like that?" Sonic said

"well, I loved him, but I don't think he loved me, he left and to many things reminded me of him so I left to start over as well"

"what was his name" Sonci said

without thinking Amy said "his name..was So-."

She was inturpted by the blue cat "here your drinks" she said setting them down

"oh thanks a bunch..uhhh whats your name?" Sonci asked

"my name is Kitten" she said

"oh ok, thanks Kitten" Sonic said

Sonic took a drink of his de-caf and asked "ok i lost thought what were we talking about again?" he asked

Amy now relised she said Sonic and she changed subject "we were talking about why you left..why did you?" she asked

Sonci didnt lie "well my friend died...he was like a brother to me..i miss him, but i coulnt take is anymore so i left, trying to forget my past"

"well it seems were both starting new lives" Amy said taking a drink of her coffee

"yea, its so odd that we met each other" Sonic laughed alittle

"yea i know," Amy said with a little giggle

hey stayed there talking to each other for a hour or so before leaving, by this time it was late abut 9:52pm or so

they headed back to the apartment

"thanks Shane I had alot of fun" Amy said smileing

"me to well i'll see you around" Sonic said in the hall way of the apartment building

"Shane, your so much fun, cant wait until the next date" She said witha smile

"thanks, yea it was fun..your fun to talk to Sam" Sonci said

"well goodnight Shane" Amy said and gave Sonic alittle kiss on the cheek and she shut her door

later that night Sonic lay in his bed and looked up at the cealing "that journal...A.R...what is A.R. her name dosnt start with an A...thats so odd"

Sonic kept asking himself that until he fell asleep

Will Sonic ever find out what A.R stands for (if you guys didn't know already) well I told you how they get so close to finding out who each other is and oh... it has just begun


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry what took…yea I only write stories here in study hall…im supposed to be working but lol..Not gonna happen D…anywho on with the story

_- - --- -- - -- ------------------------------------------------ -- -- - -- --- -- -----_

Sonic woke up from the sound of a small clock that came with his room, he punched his fist down on it to shut it up…

"Just 5 more minuets" Sonic said an he went back to sleep

He was to tired to see that when hi punched it he only hit the snooze button and turned up the volume to max…the 5 min counted down

BEEP!!!!…BEEP!!!..BEEP!!!

The alarm clock sent Sonic to flinch so hard he fell out of bed, Sonic yelled to himself covering his ears

"How the hell does this thing shut up!?!?" He said as he picked up the loud clock and bashed it in the table breaking it

"Damn it" Sonic said as he looked at the clock in its horrible condition

All of a sudden it started beeping again…maybe even a little louder and it was way out of tune then it was before

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!" Sonic said smashing it to bits as if he was Knuckles "SHUT UP"

Finally the clock was silenced for good

"There we go" Sonic said rubbing his nose, he opened an eye and it hit him…how he didn't have a clock. "Aww crap he said putting on a pair of pants and a white shirt

He opened his wallet to see. He really didn't have a lot of money left

"I didn't think I would need a job this quick…I wonder if Rob needed some help

Sonic got all dressed and did his mourning routine and walked down to the office

- - - - -- - - -- - - -- - -

Amy woke up from a sound coming from across the hall

"What the" she said as she herd Sonic and the clock having there little "fight"

"That silly hedgehog. He needs to learn how to shut off a clock. Well im awake now. Might as well get ready for the day."

"She got all dressed and looked at a calendar in her room

"Ok today I look for a job" she sighed "I really didn't need a job as Amy Rose…I was so well known that I usually didn't need to pay for anything…" oh well…im Sam now, and no one can make me change my mind

She picked up the diary with the letters A.R. on it

"But do I want to leave Amy Rose forever" Amy said to herself

She began to cry a little "stupid Sonic, why did you have to go" she wiped away a tear running down her face "oh well" she set the diary back down "she'll be my little secrete" she got all ready and went job hunting

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -

Sonic finally reached the main office and knocked on the door

"Hey um Rob. Its me…Shane" Sonic said to the door

Rob opened the door to see him "oh well hey their Shane…how can I help ya?" he said in a happy tone

"Well I was wondering if I could get a job here or something…to help pay my rent and stuff"

"Why that just what I needed…no one in this small town wants to be a cleaning person for me. If ya want I can give ya a job right now no questions asked. All ya have to do is clean and fix a few things here and there…. want the job?" he asked excited

"Why…yes I do" Sonic said but what he said in his head was "_fix…I cant fix…that was Tails who fixed things…. hell I couldn't even fix the damn toaster"_

"Ok then Son…I mean Shane. Come in I'll i've you the supplies and you can start right now

"All right" Sonic said with a smile

Sonic put the light blue suit on and the belt with some tools on it oh and of course a black hat with the name of the apartment on it

"Ok Shane. Your first job is to go to room # 245.i wasn't able to cleat it before that white hedgehog Sam got here" Rob said

Sonic thought to himself Sam's room…this may be a good time to see that book with A.R. on it "ok" he said

"Oh I almost forgot. Here" Rob gave him a master key

"That kea opens any door in this apartment building so yea…come back when her room is done," he said

Sonic walked to her room and knocked on the door "Sam.ya there"

No answer he waited and knocked for a about 30 more seconds

"Ok Sam isn't home…. oh yea.job hunting" Sonic said and opened her door

He looked around and began to wash the walls and dirt out of the kitchen…he was able to clean everything. Thanks to his speed

"All done," he said as he clapped his hands together looking at the clean room

Then he saw it the diary A.R. He walked towards it and opened to the first page

It read

_To my dearest little daughter…follow your dreams and never give up. You are my little Am-_

He stopped as her heard the door bean to open he set the book back down and began to look as if he was working again

Shane…why are you dressed like that…and in my apartment room?!?" she said worried

"I got a job here…Rob told me to finish cleaning your room…he wasn't able to finish. And I just did" Sonic said with a smile

Amy looked at her room and how clean it was "t-thank you Shane…I got a job to.im working at that coffee shop." Amy said with a grin

"That's good" Sonic said sounding interested "well I still have lost of work to do see ya later Sam" Sonic said picking up his supplies and he left

Amy picked up the diary "would he still like me if I told him. Or is it to late" she said then opened it to the first page and read it all

It read

_To my dearest little daughter…follow your dreams and never give up. You are my little Amy Rose…never forget that. And don't let anyone tell you otherwise _

_Love your mother Sarah_

_-- - ---- -- - -- - -- - -- -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- -- - ------------------------------_

_Ok yes it a short chapter but…. yea…any who I don't know Amy's mom's name so I made one up. I hope that doesn't matter to you guys…and I hope you guys are liking this story_


	6. Chapter 6

Omg im running out of ideas for this story. I want to keep writing it but I keep writing myself into a corner so I hope you are liking it, I'll try to fill the gap between the beginning and end, I have the end set up, but not the middle ;

Sonic finished his job for the day and walked back into his apartment room. He took off the jumpsuit and other job equipment and set it all on a chair for tomorrow

"Why are people so messy" Sonic asked himself as he sat in a couch and watched the T.V

Sonic flipped through the channels until he came across one that seemed to turn him to stone

Sonic the hedgehog mystersily disappeared on august 29 and has been missing for about 2 months if anyone has any clue where he is please contact 555- 04

Sonic shut the TV off and looked at his hands

"Who cares that Im gone, Eggman is dead Tails is dead, and everyone else has moved far away, who is left?" Sonic asked himself

Just then the phone rang, Sonic walked over to the phone and said "hello"

There was a small pause before someone with a low voice said

"Shane, or should I say Sonic. Yes I know your real name, I know who you are"

Sonic was shocked that he was discovered "w-who are you?" Sonic asked

"That doesn't matter the point is that I know who you are, and I'm planning to tell everyone" the deep voice said

"Why would you give my disguise out?" Sonic asked

"Im not the one who will, you will" the voice said

"Me?…im not planning to tell anyone" Sonic said starting to get mad

"You have no choice, Fate has set your course, and you don't know how close you are to knowing something that will surprise you"

"What do you mean something?" Sonic said

"Sonic, everything you know right now…your new life is a mirror," he said

"A mirror?" Sonic questioned

"Fate works in mysterious ways Sonic, you will find out just how far you never left your past behind"

Now Sonic was getting worried "you wouldn't dare give my hiding spot out"

"I already told you Sonic, I wont say a word" there was a long pause "you will in front of a butiful white rose" the voice said then hung up

"Wait, hello?!? What do you mean in front of a white rose?" Sonic said

"Damn it, what the hell is going on?" He asked himself

Sonic kept repeating that in his head "why would I tell a white rose im Sonic?"

As he told himself this as letter was slipped under his door. Sonic turned his head to see the note

He picked it up and read it

To Sonic the hedgehog

Once you read this it may change all that you know complety around.

Your future was set the moment Tails killed himself, isn't it amazing how one simple event can change the whole world,

Example you Sonic have started over since you had no one but Amy, Amy became devastated when you left, so she started anew as well, but it seems Fate wont let you leave her out of your mind, Sonic you cannot change fate, you left her to start over, but fate didn't want you to, so how long will it take you to find out that Amy never left you

From: your garden angel

Now Sonic was scaired "cant change Fate? B-but I left and started over how did I not restart this all? and Amy never left me?. I left her and I haven't seen her in 2 months how can this be, it said I've seen her almost everyday?" Sonic opened the door and found a little book with the letters A.R. on the front

Sonic picked it up and brought it inside

He read that first page again and saw the name

"Amy Rose" he said her name out loud

"This book…is Amy's diary? But that makes no since Sam had the book" then it hit him like a ton of bricks

"C-could Sam really be Amy Rose?" Sonic said and dropped the book

"T-that's impossible how did fate bring us back together?" Sonic said and fainted from the news he just got

Well im reaching the end sadly maybe I'll find a way to extend the story idk,


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7thansk for all the comments guys…I'm glad you are al likening it 

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

Sonic woke up with a box laying bay his face "what the hell" he said and picked it up

He saw there was a little note no it he pulled it off and read it

It said

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

To Sonic…not Shane 

_Stop this lie your speed is not fast enough to outrun fate so why do you insist on lying to us all, I hope you will make the right decision before your fate turns into something you can never leave, leave Shane and become Sonic once more, maybe you remember these friends_

_From, your garden angel_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

Sonic opened the box to see his old shoes, the exact same ones that Tails made him and the exact same pair that he discarded in a ditch

Sonic stared at the shoes, they were all clean and polished, and they looked brand new

"So fate wants us to be back together after all this? But why what's the point, why is it so serious?" Sonic asked himself; just then his door shut by himself and the lights went out

Sonic got up and went into a fighting stance

"Sonic…have you forgotten already?" a familiar voice said in the dark

Sonic collapsed in fear from that voice "T-tails?" Sonic said in fright

A glowing ball of what seemed to be energy slowly floated into the room and formed into a transparent form of Tails

"Don't be afraid Sonic…its me" Tails sprit said

"Tails" Sonic said and slowly walked up to him

"Sonic im your guardian angel. I killed myself to be with Cosmo, I know you Sonic I know you cant live without Amy" Tails said in a sad voice

Sonic thought about it and remembered that he couldn't, every step of the way Amy was always on his mind

"I set up clues to help you figure out who Sam is Sonic, and now I cant tell you for real. Sam is Amy" Tails said

"Why is this important that were together?" Sonic asked

"That Sonic I can not tell you, some things in fate can not be said, and that's one" Tails said

"What should I do then?" Sonic asked

"Sonic…what I want you to do is wake up" Tails said

"Wake up? Tails I am a-."

Sonic sat up quick and found out that meeting Tails as a ghost was all a dream, but there was that box with the shoes next to him, just like in the dream

Sonic read over the note he vision and put the shoes on he took out some die remover and took all the die out of his hair and set his quills again to have that old look

"So ends Shane. Welcome back Sonic the hedgehog" Sonic said and walked over to Amy apartment room

Sonic knocked on the door "Sam it's me I need to talk to you"

Amy opened the door to see Sonic standing there

"Sonic? What are you doing here?" Amy asked

"I know who you are Sam. Or better know as Amy" Sonic said

Amy was shocked "h-how did you know it was me?" Amy asked

Sonic messed up his quills and pulled out a tube of red die "fate can act in mysterious was to bring us back together Amy" Sonic said

"Y-you were Shane?" Amy asked

"Yes I was, and I had no idea you were Amy, I thought you were Sam" Sonic said

Amy began to cry "Sonic I missed you so much I guess I cant leave you that's why I was attracted to you, no other person on the world can replace you I will always be attracted to that same blue hedgehog that I love" Amy said and hugged Sonic

Sonic hugged Amy back and kissed her on the lips "I love you Amy" Sonic said with no studder or anything

"Sonic?" Amy asked

"Yes Amy?" Sonic replied

"I love you to and always will" Amy said and kissed back

"I knew it Amy" Sonic said

"Knew what?" Amy asked

"I knew……….somehow I never left you" Sonic said and a tear of joy rolled down his face

As they were making little did they know a certain familiar kitsune appeared in the hallway and starts talking to himself.

"Sonic I hope you two have a good life together. I'll be watching over you two," HE said then disappeared

**THE END**

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

_Omg so touching I hope you liked this story because it was fun writing, and until we ever meet again…this is Mac…signing out_


End file.
